chicken7fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chicken7 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro AMG@@@@@@@@@ Sysop me@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 09:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) u suxk 10:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) HAI Im in ur wiki, using ur spacez and hostin ur picz. TLUL, 13:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I wanna be a buero plz 08:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Amg This wiki be about chickens? This wiki needs this image: http://i747.photobucket.com/albums/xx119/JimtehMage/Chickens_7-10-08201163705_std.jpg also I can be admin nao? I bring moar chicken pix if I can be. 07:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hover over sigexpand thingy Hey, i saw something in your Sandbox i am interested in because of this. I want to use it for extended quest requirements, so that you hover over the quest required, the quests required for that are shown(if this is not used, it would take quite much space, which it doesn't that way) What i am talking about: * Quest1 **Quest req for Quest1 **Same^^ **Same^^ ***etc. But i tried it on the rswiki, but it didn't work. I directly suspected some mediawiki thingy that is on your wiki but not on the rswiki. Could you please either tell someone what to do, or add it yourself with your adminnypowrz?(i'd ask someone else if i knew where it was, because of your inactivity, but as i can't find it, i'll have to ask you)(if you want, you can also give me the link where it is, so i can let someone else add it to the rswiki) Thanks already. Joeytje50talk13:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nvm, found it, i will ask another admin to add it. Thanks for inventing it! 13:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because of the awesomeness of the thing, i created a yg thread about it, to add it to the runescape wiki. There is one problem however, and that is: you can't click links when it is on a row below the "trigger" text(for above example: you can't click on "Quest req for Quest1" because it is a row below the "trigger" text "Quest1") Do you know a way how to fix that? 18:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC)